SLENDER
by Paradichloricbenzene
Summary: When Alfred sets up a treasure hunt in the abandoned section of the forest, things don't turn out quiet as planned... One by one his friends go missing. One by one they realise they can never escape the fear... Rated T for character death, paranoia, some shipping couples, SLENDERMAN and France.
1. Tino Vainamoinen

Lately, there have been rumours spreading about school that the sectioned off forest is haunted. It's only because the renovation work there has been suspended for a few months now. So stupidly, like the dumb children we were, we decided to go and do a treasure hunt there...

-iiiiiii-

"Alright! There are eight pages that me and Iggy here-"

"My name is ARTHUR!"

"... That me and Iggy here have posted about!" Alfred F. Jones laughed as his large group of friends surrounded him, looking with curious faces on what was going to happen here. The sun was setting in the distance, causing large shadows to stretch and extend towards the teenagers; the forest sectioned off by chain-link fencing was already gloomy and dark. "The goal is to go in, find all eight pages and come back out here under the 30 minute time limit! Iggy-"

"ARTHUR!"

"Iggy has drawn and photocopied a map of the place that he made when we were putting up the pictures this morning! They're easy to spot and all have different messages on them that'll make ya laugh! I hope you all brought flashlights as it's gonna get dark soon! So. Who's first?"

His blue eyes scanned the group of teenagers through his carefully balanced glasses, every last one of them looking away in hopes of not being picked. Despite the American having been inside with his British friend Arthur, even he was slightly nervous about going inside by himself. It wasn't like there was anything there... right...?

"I-I'll go..."

Alfred's eyes, along with the many others, instantly went to the small Finnish boy standing next to his tall Swedish boyfriend in shock and surprise. He was the last person anyone would have thought to volunteer to go first, want to go in or even turn up to the event.

"I'd rather go while it's still lighter. Beats having to go when it's ridiculously dark..." Tino stepped forward with a bashful look on his face. The amount of people staring at him was unnerving him slightly but he had to be brave - just because he was one of the shortest of the group, didn't mean he was the most timid. Yet a familiar large and warm hand took a hold of his own small one, forcing the Finnish boy to look up to see the harsh eyes of a certain Swede's boring into him.

Despite everyone, and even he did when he had first met the Swede, insisting that he only had one scary face, Tino could see through the harsh exterior into the soft underside of the gentle giant. "T'no... Y' s're y' w'nna go f'rst?" The question was asked carefully, as if Berwald was afraid to offend the smaller Nordic boy. His question was met with a smile and a shake of the head, Tino carefully pulling himself away from Berwald, walking towards Alfred. "I'll be fine Berwald. Don't worry - I'll be back out before you know it!"

"I'd r'ther y' didn't g' in..." Was the sorrowful reply.

"Sorry dude! But everyone here has to go in, find eight pages and come back out!" Alfred grinned, oblivious to the distressed nature of the Swede as his attention was diverted to Tino. "Right man. You got ya phone?"

"Yes."

"Right, use that to take pictures of each page and show them to me when you come out! That way no one has to go back in to scatter the pages again!" With a slap on the back, the cheerful American directed Tino towards the fence. "It'll be a piece of cake!"

"R-Right..." Tino sighed, pulling out his flashlight from his pocket, tapping his other to secure that he had the crude, hand-drawn map done by Arthur.

As he reached the fence, he soon found his waist being gripped as he was lifted off the ground. "G'd l'ck in th're..." A rough yet soft voice whispered in his ear as the Finn swung his legs over the fence with the help of Berwald holding him. When he was finally let go, he dropped to the floor on the other side and turned to his partner with a still hopeful smile on his face. "Don't worry... When I get back, we can both go home. You don't have to go in."

"I'll c'me w'th y', T'no."

"No, I want to prove to you all that I'm not weak." Berwald sighed. When his Finnish lover was like this, no one could change his mind on it. If he wanted to prove that he wasn't weak, than he _would _prove that he wasn't weak. Pressing his hand against the wire, the Swede forced a smile onto his face. "Ok'y then T'no. I'll be wait'ng."

"Bye..."

Five minutes later, Tino had found himself ridiculously lost. The map he had wasn't helping and in the time he'd had, he hadn't found any of the pages, not even seen any of the supposed 'landmarks' where the pages are. "Let's see..." He held the map up in his trembling hands, his flashlight secured on his shoulder by using his chin. It was terribly cold - he had regretted ignoring his Mother when she told him to bring a jacket and gloves. "Abandoned house, the shack-and-car area, giant rock formation, massive dead tree, Aztec-esk pillars, tunnel, metal tanks and the massive cross made of brick..."

A shaky laugh was let out from him, his breath forming into a white cloud in front of him. '_Holy Martin-Luther is this scary!_' Taking his torch from under his chin again, the timid Finn pointed it in different directions in hopes of being able to spot a glimpse of any of the said landmarks he was supposed to find. A glance towards the sky told him that sunset was happening faster than he would have originally imagined - the sky was already turning navy with the disgusting hints of copper-red that signalled light pollution. At least it was peaceful. Yet unlike the usual forests, there weren't any birds singing. Where were the songs of the birds?

Snap.

Tino whirled around, his flashlight illuminating the forest path behind him as his heart beat a mile a minute in his chest. '_What was that? ...Keep calm Finny... You said you were going first and now you're paying for that...' _Turning around slowly, his violet eyes lingered on the surrounding area before being ripped away to force himself to look ahead. He didn't want to miss a page and spend the next 25 minutes wandering aimlessly throughout the sectioned area. In the midst of the gloom, fortune smiled upon the teen as the first landmark appeared through the shrubbery; three magnificent spires of rain-beaten rock protruded towards the sky like spear heads.

A smile spread across his face, him running towards them. '_Finally! And I thought that I'd never find any of the pages!_' Stopping to catch his breath, a gust of wind blew through the forest around him, unheeded by the boy. As he fumbled for his phone, his violet eyes read the message that had been scrawled upon it. "Always watches; no eyes... That doesn't sound all too cheery..." He mused to himself as he flicked open his phone and quickly snapped a shot of it. "The handwriting is terrible too. But Alfred's is less scrappy. Maybe Arthur did it."

Another ominous wind blew by, stronger this time. It took a hold of Tino's trembling body, him suddenly feeling aware of another presence close by. _'What was that?' _He was too scared to move. As he stared at the rock in front of him, he soon began to feel the glare of two pin-points on the back of his head. There was someone behind him, glaring at him, ready to pounce... With a muffled cry, the Finn didn't wait to suddenly bolt from the area down the paths that were created by what nature used to live here and their hunting routes. Brambles tore at his clothes, roots tripped him over into the mud yet Tino simply pulled himself back up again, only to rush into a tree and scrape his cheek.

The warm copper blood inside quickly trailed out and down his cheek to drip onto the floor with each passing step. His phone was gone; he'd dropped it at the rock. His flashlight too, that had fell out and rolled into the mud. Paranoia was hard set into him as behind him he too heard what he thought was the steps of another racing after him. But he couldn't hear breathing. He heard static. It was faint but it was growing stronger. Bursting from the thickets, he instantly spotted the fencing again. '_Yes! Maybe I can-_'

Tino didn't take another step. With wide eyes, he watched as his body was turned around of its own accord. He felt the cold and clammy hands grasp his wrists and waist, turning him. His eyes locked on to his captor.

His scream was cut off.

* * *

I'm starting to feel bad for writing so many Hetalia fics. Then I remind myself that I'm good at them and since all the characters are so flexible, that it's fun to actually write for them and all thier interesting and individual characters.

I also know the dangers of having two on-going fics. But I promise I'll deliver for both of them! That is.. if I can get my ass in gear to write the next When The Nations Cry chapter ^-^;

Rate and Review, they keep my creative juices flowing!

Paradichloricbenzene x.


	2. Berwald Oxenstierna

Outside of the sectioned forest, everyone had sat down. No one knew how long it would take for Tino to come out and no one knew who was going next, so why get their feet tired? The once large horseshoe of teenagers that surrounded the American lad, they had all split off into different groups of friends, some even joined by one or two people who are friends with other groups. Their conversation was lively and based mostly upon the challenge ahead, many were boasting where others were agreeing to text others the exact locations of notes and how to get there quicker. "Kesesese! Ze avesome me's gonna go in zere, find all of ze pages and come out in five minutes flat! So you can all suck it losers!"

"Don't be so bold, Gilbert. Zere is no vay on zis Earth zat you'll be able to do such a thing." A snide reply came from Roderich, a posh Austrian that was some how friends with the loud-mouthed Prussian. "Don't be such a kill-joy, young Master!" Said annoyance simply snapped back.

"Veee~ _Fratello_? Are you going with someone?"

"No."

"I want to go with Luddy~!"

"Shut up! There's no way you're going with that potato bastard!"

"Lovi, _mi tomate, _will you go with me~?"

"CHIGI!"

"Dude! I am so PUMPED for when I go in there man!"

"Alfred, I hardly think it's fair that we go in. After all, we know _exactly_ where we put the notes. It would mean we would know exactly where to go in the shortest amount of time."

"But Igggggyyyyy..."

"Arthur. And I propose we go in last to collect the notes. I don't think the construction manager will be impressed after finding our notes - he may complain and get us into trouble!"

"What is the shortest way through, eh...?"

"Huh? Mattie? When did YOU get here man?"

"I've been here all along..."

Amongst the cheery and few scared teenagers, one sat away from the groups, watching the thickets where Tino had disappeared into intensely. He remained as still as a statue but his intense blue eyes every so often darted to different areas where the Finnish boy could come out of. "Hey Berwald! Come sit with us!" Berwald didn't even have to turn his head to know the Magnus was talking to him - as well as drinking. He was always drinking when he was having fun. "There's no point in just sitting here looking all mopey and boring; come back to us!"

By 'us', he meant the group of friends that he and Tino had. There was Magnus, a Danish prick then Lukas, a silent Norwegian and finally his little brother, Eirikur, a rebellious Icelandic boy. Tino had friends outside of this group like Eduard and Raivis who sat with Ivan and his two sisters. None of them apart from Berwald seemed bothered about Tino and his well being at that current moment in time. "I won't m've until T'no g'ts b'ck."

"Lighten up! He'll be fine-"

And suddenly, a scream echoed around the surrounding area. Silence settled upon the groups as all of them suddenly turned to gaze upon the forest that Tino had entered only fifteen minutes beforehand. Everyone had heard it - Tino's scream. After a few minutes of silence, few of the group began to laugh at it, thinking of how scared the poor little Finnish boy must be alone in the woods and have must have jumped at a fluffy bunny. Eventually faces turned away back to their friends, ignoring the chilling yell that had echoed about only moments beforehand.

Only one face remained hard set. Berwald stared through the chain link fence to the trees, waiting silently, anxiously, for Tino to pop his head through and run back out crying. It was if his wishing for the teen to appear would make it happen. But as the seconds turned to minutes and minutes turned to five more, the Swede just couldn't take it anymore. He bolted to the fence. "Hey! Berwald! Where do you think you're, like, going huh?" Feliks, a Polish boy, was the first to notice the giant lumbering over to the fence. His shrieks attracted the attention of others, them now wondering why on Earth Berwald was trying to climb the fence.

"Have you got a pair on you or what? You know that's breaking the rules!" While the rest sat and stared, Alfred had sprinted to the fence and the Swede attempting to climb it. "Dude! Seriously! Chill! Tino's probably just jumped at some bunny or something-"

"Th't w'sn't a n'rmal scream!" Berwald turned to face his procrastinating audience, his normally quiet voice booming across. Even Alfred's loud mouth shut up. "I've he'rd T'no scream wh'n he j'mps at s'mething and th't scream s'unded n'thing l'ke th't. Th's 'ne was 'f tru' fear! And if 't was j'st him screaming at 'ne, why did his scream c't out l'ke th't?"

This caused many a friend and rival to look at each other in curiosity. He had a point. When someone screamed, it only cut out if voice couldn't come anymore. "He c'uld be h'rt. Unconc'us. H'ck, he may h've r'n in t' squ'tters! N'w I'm g'ing in and no 'ne is g'ing t' st'p me!" With that, the Swede turned and climbed the fence with ease, landing on the other side before running off quickly into the thickets in search of his 'wife'. The teens just watched with wide eyes in surprise.

-iiiiiiii-

The adrenaline rush that had originally fuelled Berwald's mad dash over the fence and into the forest on the animalistic instinct to go protect Tino had worn off, leaving the giant shaking from the remains of it. During that rush, he had made the fatal mistake of leaving his map back with the others, leaving him utterly lost with not even the smallest sense of direction on where he was supposed to go. '_I never should have allowed Tino inside... I know he just wanted to prove that he wasn't just a weakling but..._' A sigh came from him, it creating a white cloud in front of his face.

As it had become darker, it had become significantly colder. He was grateful for his large blue trench coat and gloves yet as the thought struck his mind, he was reminded of how lightly dressed his wife was. In just a jumper and shirt with no gloves, he would be freezing out here. This fuelled his desire to find Tino more quickly, his walking pace picking up now. Pulling out his torch from his front pocket, he turned it on only to watch it flicker as it lazily sparked the electricity needed for light. This gave Berwald another reason to find him quicker - if he was left in total darkness from a faulty torch, he could walk right by Tino and not notice him at all.

As the light finally sparked into life, it instantly illuminated a large and lonely tree in the middle of a clearing. It was obviously dead; its branches were dry and dark as well as devoid of any greenery. Surrounded by lively and healthy trees, it looked as if it had been singled out to be noticed and ridiculed. In the distance from what he could see, the giant spotted a small note. At first he thought it was just the glare of his light but after removing his glasses to let his far-sight actually notice the sheet of paper, he finally let the tiniest of smiles upon his face.

This was a treasure hunt after all - Tino had obviously gone along looking for each and every sheet of paper. He could be nearby one or at least between one of the small pathways that was between each note,. Something he remembered from inspecting the map earlier. His pace turned from walking to a jog, him quickly closing the distance between him and the old tree. The closer he got, the easier it became to read the message upon the note. "Can't R'n. Wh't a w'ird m'ssage." His advance stopped, him carefully looking about the area for hide or hair of Tino, yet found nothing.

Already Berwald started to feel the pains of having to find Tino here - it was going to become like finding a needle in a haystack. Only the situation called for finding a small and timid teen in a large sectioned off forest. There wasn't much he could do past carefully looking for each note and examining the areas around him for any trace of Tino being there. Unless... Unless Tino still had his phone on him. His heart began to race from the sudden thought as he scrambled for his phone in his pocket, his gloved fingers tearing to get at the metallic device.

Ripping it out, he flicked it open and quickly pressed the number to speed dial Tino's phone before holding it to his ear. He waited. The familiar bleeps of the numbers being recognised were heard. He waited. The call was put through and the buzz of ringing was heard. He waited. The phone was picked up. "T'no? T'no, 're y' alr'ght?" He started, waiting for his frantic and scared reply. There was a long pause on the other end. Berwald strained his ear to even try to hear anything in the background that could tell him and inkling of where he was.

Then through the line, very softly, was the beginning of what sounded like static. It was so faint; the Swede thought he was imagining it at first. "T'no, 're y' th're? Answ'r m' T'no." There was still no reply apart from the faint whispers of static on the other end. It was beginning to unnerve the giant now. Why was there static? How was he making that noise? "T'no? T'no-" Without warning, the static became louder, Berwald pulling the phone away from his ear as the noise became painful. Staring at the phone in confusion, something caught his eye.

It was tiny, way off in the distance beyond the trees but definitely there. Looking past the phone, Berwald caught sight of it and his eyes widened. There stood what looked like a very tall man. He wore a black suit and tie; he couldn't see the shoes. But what was odd was how he couldn't make out his face. Either from the distance or just his bad eyesight, he couldn't see it. And his arms were held open. It was... oddly... comforting... Berwald let his phone lazily slide from his grip as he relaxed his arm, his legs now taking a mind of their own as he padded towards the figure like a cat would cautiously approach a stranger.

His torch flickered again in his hand, the soft sound of static that he originally heard from the call to Tino whispered in his ears. That static. That man. Were they connected...? Berwald shook his head in a small daze, him unable to think clearly at the moment in time. He just wanted to go to that figure and hug it. It seemed friendly. No. It was friendly. He just wanted to make friends with the Swede, nothing more. He was sure that Tino had seen this figure too, maybe they had become friends with each other and- Berwald stopped walking.

The thoughts of Tino flashed through his mind as it made sense now. The static on his phone, the cut off scream... If Tino had encountered this figure then- He didn't want to think. Through his frames, Berwald stared in horror at the figure. Now he was closer, he knew why he couldn't make out a face from a distance. _It_ had _no_ face. His mouth agape, he did the first thing that came to every Human in a situation like this. "_Ne…" _He hesitated from fear that gripped his bones. The creature now took the first move to inch closer, giving Berwald the fuel he needed._ "Spring för i helvete!" _Without thinking of where to go, Berwald turned and ran.

Each step raised mud which splattered his jeans with filth - not that he cared. He valued his life more over the state of his clothes. Tearing at his clothes and hair were the cold and clammy touch of the many hands the thing behind him possessed, trying to slow him and bring him in. Shaking his body furiously, he finally pulled himself away from its grip, sprinting for his dear life. His lungs burned for the air they lacked, him now only bringing in the tiniest breaths to keep himself running yet the static just got louder and louder.

Fate was set against the Swede. A flash of pain shot through his ankle, Berwald was brought to his knees in the mud and all too soon was the strong yet soft caress of the creature's hands upon his legs. Like a man possessed, the Swede wasted no time in grasping a fallen branch from the tree, turning to swipe at his attacker... for the branch to hit nothing, it sailing clean through thin air. Deep blue eyes darted back and forth, frantically looking for his opponent yet behind those square frames, the giant could find nothing.

Despite him refusing to lower his caution, the creature didn't appear again to him, nor could he hear the static that plagued his presence, alerting whoever could hear. Berwald picked himself up from the mud, using the back of his hand to wipe away the mud that had splattered onto his face. His heart pounded in his chest to the extent of it almost breaking from his frame to jump out into the damp surroundings itself - he had barely gotten away from that creature alive! His strained ears listening for any hint of danger pricked up at the sound of feet scrambling across dried leaves and the squelching of mud.

Eyes widened in a mix of shock and happiness, Berwald whirled around towards the direction of the noise. "T'no? T'no, are y' 'ut th're?" He called out, his voice echoing through the dark forest. "T'no...?" He HAD heard someone running. In confusion, the Swede flicked his torch back on and as it dimly lit the way ahead, he carefully followed the noises of someone running. If it wasn't Tino, who was it? No static was to be heard in the eerie silence. No voices of his friends. As far as Berwald was aware, no one else had come into the forest after him.

"'ello...? T'no? Answ'r m', pl'se!" He called out again, his dying torch scanning the area carefully for any trace of life beside the creature. The sudden flash of another light made the giant jump from shock, only to realise what he had traced his light over - the side mirror of a truck, an oil tanker to be more exact. Relief dawned upon the Swede as he ran over to what could be his escape and easy way to find Tino. Yet as he got closer, that hope and relief began to dwindle away quickly.

The oil tanker was in bad condition. The doors had been smashed inwards so opening said metal piece would be difficult, next to impossible. The windows had been smashed, leaving spare bits of glass everywhere around. And the actual body of the truck... well... it looked as though it had been attacked by various wild animals savagely. Or just one multi-armed creature... Berwald shook the disturbing thought from his mind as his torch trailed along the vehicle's body from its tank to tyres. The tiniest parts of hope shattered at the sight.

The rubber wheels hadn't been spared from the savage onslaught of attacks, them having being slashed, cut into ribbons. A quick full circle of the truck told him that all of them had been slashed, making driving now impossible. '_It looks like I'll have to walk still._' Blue eyes dropped to the floor as heavy feet dragged through the mud and dirt of the pathway that the truck had been on. More flickering. At this point, Berwald found himself to care less and less about the dying condition of his torch.

All he needed to do was to listen. Listen for the sounds of breathing. Listen for the sounds of footsteps. Listen for the _static. _The thoughts of the faceless creature stalking the area, using all who entered as prey to hunt began to fill the usual gentle giant with rage. It had hunted down his wife. Normally by now, he would have found Tino and they would have escaped happily. But that scream from earlier and the appearance of an inhuman foe put two and two together in his mind.

That THING had caught his wife. That THING had hurt his wife. That THING was going to pay. Hate blazed in his eyes as a quick survey of the floor found him another branch. With weapon in hand, he waited.

And waited.

And waited...

And the slow crackle of static filled the air, setting the tense arena for which he would fight. Berwald remained calm as he felt the hairs on the back of his neck begin to prick up from the sensation of eyes on the back of his head, boring into his skull. Yet against all humane instincts, he didn't run. The Swede waited for it to come closer, for it to reach out, for it to caress. The second he felt the touch of it on the back of his head, he pivoted, his arm swinging the branch like a sword onto his foe.

It again struck nothing, but the disappearance of his enemy wasn't a luxury nor a desire that Berwald obtained yet instantly a swipe sent brutally hit the giant's wrist, sending his weapon flying backwards into the mud. Pain was instantly registered, Berwald looking back in horror as he saw his branch lying broken, doubled by the now limp hand attached to a broken wrist. He was so easy taken down by this thing; he had barely any time to react. The sound of static dragged him from his thoughts as he turned to stare, his eyes widening in now pure fear.

The faceless creature loomed over him; its two arms had doubled over and over to create a swirling mess from its back. Once again, the Swede froze. Once again, the creature began to move forward. Once again, Berwald ran for his life. Bolting for the forest, he hoped that the slender yet winding trees would slow his opponent down but to no avail. The forest was his attacker's and there could be nothing done to stop it now it had its sights set upon its prey. In his hand, his torch flickered for the last time for dying. The Swede didn't need it now. It had served a purpose.

Berwald rounded the corner, throwing away his now useless torch. Each step he took, he could sense behind him that thing chasing him at a more relaxed pace yet still with a swift speed. '_This is like a game for it, isn't it!_' Bursting free from the trees, he ran along the path at full speed, his eyes frantically looking through his frames for any trace of Tino. He didn't want to even think of what could have happened if that creature behind him at caught him yet throughout his mind, fleeting images of the mutilation and butchery of his beloved kept appearing.

Tears began to stream from his eyes - the visions were too horrid for his usually emotional stoic side. "T'NO!" He cried as voice choked on the lump in his throat. He couldn't let himself be caught. He'd find Tino, get out and warn the others of the monstrosity that was hiding within the chain link confines of this forest. How did Alfred and Arthur not encounter it earlier! "T'NO!" He called again, slipping in the mud that brought him to his knees. As his scrambled to get up, his eyes suddenly became locked with another pair.

Violet eyes that was usually full of happiness. Violet eyes that made his heart skip a beat when they laid eyes on him. Mud caressed his soft platinum hair. Blood stained his right cheek that pointed up towards the sky, it have streaked along his face and neck from where it dribbled. And his eyes... His eyes looked towards Berwald but not at the Swede properly. "T'no...?" He began to shake, his eyes wide at the sight in front of him. "T-T'no...?" Crawling forward, he reached out to touch the blood stained cheek.

"T'no... It's me... B'rwald..." Stroking his wife's soft skin, he watched at the copper colour stain his thumb. "C'mon... Sn'p out 'f it... T'no..." The giant's hand moved from his cheek to shoulder, shaking him gently like a Mother would to her child. "T'no, pl'se. Sn'p out 'f it..." Yet no amount of shaking seemed to stir the Finn. The single response he received was a slow blink. '_Thank God... At least he's alive... At least-_'

That's when Berwald felt the cold grasp of a several hands on his body.

Silence.

* * *

This chapter made me cry writing it.

BERWALD FOUND TINO - OH GOD WHY

But anyway; I love you guys who're reading this.

Normally when I post new fanfictions, I come back a few hours later to my hotmail and sometimes one or two people have liked it - if I'm VERY lucky, a review. But what happened was that my inbox had blown up. Four new reviews, all along the lines of hating Slenderman, crying for Finland and asking for more and the rest were likes/alerts for the story and me as an Author. Next day, there were ten more messages about it! Another review and the rest liking/alerting the story and me as well!

That had to be the biggest compliment I've ever received with my work so please keep that up!

Also, I now like to think that Slenderman kills people. Sometimes he absorbs those he kills for food and he targets children as they're the easiest to lure :3 If you don't agree with my theory, don't flame me for it. It's never specified what Slenderman does with his victims as no one knows, so it's open for ideas. I shall be going with the kill-for-fun-or-food idea. I may not use this in the fic but you never know.

And about Berwald/Sweden's way of speaking - in every (good) fanfiction I have read involving Sweden, he always seems to miss off a few vowels in his speech. I think when reading this; it gives a better sense of his rough Swedish accent. If people are finding it hard to understand him, tell me and I will edit this with a translation of everything he says. Of course, when thinking, he doesn't actually miss vowels because when thinking, people understand their speech clearly. So he's still thinking the way he would speak, just more clearly. Does that make sense? Ah well.

Also, Berwald said (roughly) 'No! Run for fuck's sake!' in Swedish ;3

ALSO, gosh this is a big afterword; I will be on holiday for a week in St Ives with no way to access . I will still be writing - it just won't be posted until I get back and type it all up! Hope you can wait!

Rate and Review you lovely people, it fuels my Slenderman/Hetalia fanfiction juices!


	3. Feliks Lukasiewicz

It had been twenty minutes since Berwald had dashed like a madman into the secluded forest in order to go find Tino. During this time quietened and uneventful time, everyone had gone back to talking aimlessly whilst waiting for their turn under the darkening sky. If something had happened to Tino, it wouldn't be a surprise that it was taking Berwald a long time to actually find him and if he had, a smart person would simply scale the fence and head back to civilisation without a second thought on alerting their friends. Amongst the bunch of clumped groups, one teen hadn't been sitting and chatting. He had been working.

Writing down names in perfect handwriting, each name was ripped from the book in a small strip to then be folded up and place them into the paper-weave had he had been wearing beforehand. This slow but steady process had previously been ignored by the fellow teenagers yet now it had attracted the attention of one. Eventually said one asked from the pure curiosity that had been piling up. "Arthur-Chan?" Arthur looked up from his work to have his pale green eyes met by soulless brown ones under a bowl cut. A smile spread across his face as he realised that his best friend, Kiku, was talking to him. "Yes?"

"I was wondering what you are doing. Why are you ripping up paper to prace them in your hat?" It was a simple question yet his English was heavily slurred with his natural Japanese accent. Anyone who had overheard the start of the conversation that was happening between the pair would have had to pause to decode exactly what Kiku was saying where said Brit simply understood it straight away. "Oh, I've decided that rather than using Alfred's unorganised and embarrassing way of simply getting people to vouch who would go first, we will pick names from a hat. That way it's fair. I'll pass the hat about too so can't think that its biased from my choosing."

"Oh. That seems rike a very good idea, Arthur-Chan."

"DUDE." Both teens looked to the American beside them, Arthur with look that could break ice and Kiku with one of question. "Listen Kiku, buddy, you need to stop calling Iggs here 'Arthur-Chan'! We're living in America and we don't call our friends that!" Alfred corrected Kiku, putting an arm around his shoulders snugly with a grin across his face. "O-Ohh... Hai..."

"And it's 'YES' not 'HAI'. It sounds like you're saying hey to people bro!"

"Only those without a cultural respect for _anyone _apart from the American culture are idiotic enough to say that." Arthur reprimanded Alfred, crossing his arms and giving him a glare that sometimes even made those older than him feel sorry for what they had done to receive a glare like that. Yet the hand of another touched his shoulder, causing the Brit to look to see Alfred's younger half-brother, Matthew, sat there bundled in an oversized red hoodie and cuddling a white bear close to him. "Don't worry Arthur... Alfred can't even seem to slow down to be like a Canadian - the closest to American you can get..." He explained in a voice too soft yet Alfred picked up on it instantly. "Dude, I don't think I can drag my ass and love moose as much as you do."

Arthur face-palmed at the argument that was now floating around, one side complaining about the Canadian way which had been taught by a Grandmother, the other laughing and claiming how said elderly lady sounded 'hot'. The British lad decided to simply ignore it, him going back to his work that now Kiku was helping, holding up the hat for him to place the strips within for the Japanese teen to fold them up. It took another five minutes even with Kiku's help yet it was done easily now that he was filtering the two half-brothers fighting just over his head, occasionally with an input with Kiku that simply led off another argument rather than help. With a sigh, the Brit stood up and cleared his throat, grasping the attention of many of the other teens. "Attention everyone. Attention!"

Silence settled over the many groups that sat around, their attention now upon Arthur and the hat in his hand, all with faces that questioned what he was doing. "In order keep this fair and for no one to feel pressured into opting themselves to be the next to go in like Alfred thinks..." He momentarily paused to turn and glare at said American, getting a stuck-out tongue in response before diverting his attention back to his crowd. "...we will pick names from a hat. A different person will do it each time, making sure that it will be unbiased. And to start this off, Kiku, please pick a name." The attention of many eyes was now diverted to Kiku, causing the Japanese teen to begin to squirm under the many stares laid upon him. "H-Hai..."

Standing up, he nervously reached into the hat to pull out a single slip of paper, his hand trembling all the way. As soon as it was taken, he was saved by his friend who simply took the paper, tucked the hat under his arm and unfolded it. "The next person to go in will be..." The air became tense as everyone waited for whoever would go in. Seconds trickled by like hours as everyone held their breath, watching Arthur's face for anything. Arthur simply smiled, turning the paper around for everyone to see before announcing the name.

"... Feliks Lukasiewicz!" For the third time that night, the attention was shifted onto the Polish boy who now had a fearful look plastered upon his face. "Me!?"

"It is what is written upon the paper."

"Like, no way! There is no way I am going in there!" Feliks violently shook his head, clenching his hands into fists. He had come along to watch others go in there, not go in himself! "Like, totally no way! You can't make me! Toris, tell them that I'm not going in!" He shouted, looking towards his best friend for any help or defence upon the matter. "I won't be part of this..." Toris replied quietly and simply, putting his hands up in defence.

"_Traitor!_" Scrambling to his feet, the flustered Polish teen was now pointing at Arthur with a pout upon his face. "I won't go in! I like, totally refuse! I'd rather be _dead _than go in there! You won't convince me!"

"I can't believe they like, convinced me..." Feliks whined as he waved goodbye to Toris, Eduard and Raivis who stood on the other side of the fence, them calling cheers of good luck and jokingly shouting not to die. In any other situation, he would of just stood there and pouted yet the way Ivan had suddenly grabbed him and pushed him, forcefully, towards the fence to the point of being the one to shove him over it made him think twice. If he could find all the notes, he could rub it in that Russian bastard's face! A grin spread across his face from that thought.

But no matter how much the reward was to gloat in front of Ivan, being the only one who wasn't scared witless of the guy, he simply _did not want to do this. _Dragging his stylish shoes across the floor, he shoved one hand into his jacket pocket, the other holding up the torch which he now flicked on to illuminate the surrounding trees. The shadows cast stretched long and moved with every tiny tremble his hand made, giving the effect that they were alive. Feliks regretted thinking that, him now having the familiar bodily symptoms of fear course through him.

'_Well, if anything is in here, they'll just be like, coming after my sweet ass... I'll be fine...'_ Though looking around, the forest about him was quickly taking upon a more eerie effect. _'There's nothing to worry about. I'll be totally fine! Anyway, Berwald and Tino could be in here too. If anything happens, I'll like, ring Berwald and he'll come help!'_ This mock reassurance seemed to calm the Polish teen's nerves, him picking up his feet now as he properly looked around. Shadows were everywhere, yes, but there was nothing scary in this forest.

The scariest thing here was his own imagination creating things just in place of the absence of what would possibly appear to scare him. Doing a sweep of the area before him as he walked, his flashlight passed over a large rust coloured tower as well as the note that was pinned to it. It was such an unnatural formation yet it was definitely a 'landmark' like what was written upon the handmade map. He had barely been there the best of five minutes and already, he had found his first note.

It looked like his Ivan gloating days weren't going to be over; in fact, they were just going to get better from here on. Skidding to a halt, he scrambled in his back pocket to fish out his beloved Blackberry phone, him scrolling through the many functions that it had to find where his camera option was. "So like, what do we have here?" His question was answered by the silence of the forest, him gazing through the screen of his camera to the note attached upon the silo, dirt slightly sullying what it said. But through the layers of grime that had built up over the hours of it left solitary in the woods, the message was clear.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no... UGH." Feliks pulled a face that expressed more than enough of his disgust as he took a picture of the note. "God, who wrote these?" Rolling his flat green eyes, he paused momentarily in order to check within his phone gallery that the picture had come out okay. Last thing he wanted was for him to get back, only to be sent back in again because the picture quality didn't show the note very well. A shudder went through his slim body - like he wanted to come back in here of his own free will!

As soon as the picture that he had pulled up was deemed clear enough, the Polish teen swiftly moved on in order to find the rest of the notes. Yet something just kept nagging at the back of his mind and the more he ignored it, the further it gnawed at him. Why wasn't anything happening?! Letting out an annoyed groan, Feliks began to peer into the gloom (and hopefully doom) in order to catch even a glimpse of something. "Like, what gives? Why would that American jerk have some treasure hunt out here, making us go in, like, one at a time if nothing will happen? That totally sucks..."

Such a _lovely _face was pulled whilst whining before suddenly another thought hitting him. "Or maybe something will happen when I like, get more notes and junk..." Now his face was lighting up, him once again looking around the area with a grin on his face. "Or maybe he's doing like, that Japanese thing where you don't see anything until the monster totally gets you!" Now the blood was pumping through his veins. At first he thought this treasure hunt was going to be as lame as anything but now he had worked out exactly what Alfred had been planning, it was making the Polish teen more hyped for the scares to actually happen. Sure, he would be scared but now it was going to be _fun_.

The bright glare of his light chased away the shadows quickly as he flicked it back and forth to look for the notes that would be hanging about on certain 'landmarks' that Arthur had placed about with Alfred. Feliks didn't even bother pulling out the crude map from his pocket. It would provide little next to no incentive on where he was supposed to go apart from what he was supposed to look for, something that the usually air-headed teen had memorised. "So, there should be like, a house or tanks somewhere about here."

Pivoting as he walked, the teen expertly began to walk backwards to see if he had missed something whilst thinking. Yet despite that, he still pondered on the topic whilst shining his light randomly back and forth amongst the trees. "I wonder what will like, scare me more? Seeing something or not seeing something?" Feliks asked himself out loud as he carried on walking without any idea if he could be walking into something. He'd know when he hit a tree. Taking another step, his heel bashed against something jutting up from the floor, causing the Polish teen to flail his arms and legs about like a drowning spider as he fell down onto the floor. "Owwww..."

His torch rolled in the mud, it flicking slightly as the moisture begin to work its way through the casing and towards the batteries. With its last hopes of light, through the break in the trees it illuminated a magnificent tree surrounded by the thickets and slender trees. Mud also had began to creep into Felik's trousers, making him yelp as the cold hit his lower back, him jumping out of the mud in a pathetic attempt to wipe away what was staining them. "This is like, so totally not cool! I just got these jeans today!"

His whines were met by nothing but the silence within the trees, the wind blissfully rustling the thick jungle of leaves that intertwined with those on other trees. This overgrowth had caused a thick blanket of nature to fold across the sky, blocking out where it could. And yet through what seemed to be a somewhat peaceful moment came a break in the peaceful ambience.

_Bzzzzzttt..._

Feliks instantly looked up, his whole body frozen like a deer caught in headlights as flat green eyes surveyed the area slowly. Turning his head to look about him, the sound of static whispering and snatching at his ears faintly making him suddenly on edge; he could have missed it if he hadn't stopped talking only a few seconds beforehand. The unnatural noise that floated with the wind; his heart began to beat slightly faster from excitement rather than fear. '_Finally! Something is totally happening!_

Letting a smile spread across his face, he now began to listen for where the sound of static was loudest, eventually pinpointing it in the direction to the right of him. With a huge beam spreading across his face, he pulled his torch from the mud before it could be encased within the dank prison and whilst shaking off what little mud remained upon the torch, Feliks ran towards the sounds of static, his excitement blurring all kinds of common sense that he truly should have followed.

Bursting through the thickets, the Polish boy was met by the rows upon rows of rusted and broken tankers set into the floor with the heavy scent of oil filling the area. Yet despite him able to turn on his torch again and look, he couldn't find the source of the static. Listening for it again, he was now unable to hear it, leading to great disappointment within the teen. He had really wanted to know what was making that noise. "Well that was totally uneventful..." Let out a whined noise, deciding to drop the subject of being unable to find the source of the noise to look for the note that he was certain that was nearby.

After all, it did say upon that crude abomination that around these tankers would be a note somewhere. Upon realising how many there actually was about, Feliks let out a groan. "It's gonna take like, _forever _to find this note!" During his statement, the Polish boy had turned a corner, spotting the note almost instantly. Standing still, Feliks was very glad no one was about to see the awkward moment he had created within itself. "Oh. That was easy." Letting out a small laugh, the boy once again pulled out his phone to take a picture of what was written upon the note.

Peering through his camera lens, he rolled his eyes again at the note that was badly scrawled across it. '_Help me? Jeez, are these messages lamer than lame could possibly be._' Snapping the shot, he pocketed the phone to begin to walk out of the rows of tankers with a heavier heart than before. Nothing had happened yet past the random static noises and even then he was beginning to suspect that the noise was coming from small boxes attached within the trees - he had seen people do that within haunted houses, especially since he was one of the few who helped yet one up for the Halloween festival last month.

Pulling away the brambles that was blocking his way back into the woods; suddenly a loud burst of static filled his ears for a split second. This unexpected sound throughout the night made Feliks yelp from fright before calming himself, laughing it off. Yet despite his cheery nature, why did the shadows seem darker now? Why did he now hear the static so loud that it was beginning to hurt his ears?

Why did he feel a pair of eyes watching him?

Slowly turning around towards the tankers, Feliks spotted the source of it. Clad in a black suit, a figure stood just beside the closest tank, staring towards the Pole. Only he didn't have eyes to see his prey with. He didn't even have a face. A tall figure with his arms stretched out as if silently asking for an embrace. The teen felt his heart begin to pound within his chest as his gut lurched in a feeling he hadn't truly had in years: fear. Unhooking his now grasped clothes from the brambles that tore and begged for him to stay, he turned to stare directly towards this newcomer in the plain moonlight.

How strange... Why did Feliks feel comforted suddenly...? His fear dissolved into nothingness as he slowly began to take steps forward, a giddy smile spreading across his face. The figure, not moving or saying anything, seemed to be happy about this sudden change, on how his prey was willingly coming towards him. Feliks giggled, his mind clouded as if his head was now stuffed with cotton balls. Yet he stopped moving. A few meters away, his giddy smile turned into a smirk as he stuck out his tongue, pulling down his eyelid and all the while laughing.

"Ha! You can't fool be _that_ easily! You're like, probably one of Alfred's stupid cousins, huh? I'm smarter than you~ Totally smarter than you~!" Feliks could tell he'd angered whoever it was in that stupid outfit for suddenly the air around him became tense. The teen didn't want to know what would happen if he was caught. He wasn't planning on getting caught anyway. Without a second thought, he darted off towards the trees, leaping over the thickets and rushing into the woods without looking back.

The adrenaline of running filled his veins, mixing with the excitement of his pounding heart. '_THAT was what was like, supposed to scare me?! Alfred, you've gotta totally try harder at this!_' He thought as he rushed through the trees, taking as many twists and turns as he could. Another twist, a second turn, Feliks found himself out in the open again. A shadow blocked the moonlight above him and following it with his eyes now led him to look up at a giant tree, standing lone within a circle of smaller and alive ones.

There were no branches about the bottom - it would take standing on Ivan standing on Berwald for him even in just be able to swipe his fingertips at the lowest branch. "Wasn't there... Like, a giant tree on the map...?" He asked himself, thinking this over. His memory worked with him, supplying him with the memory of that one of the notes were supposedly upon a gigantic tree within the middle of a horseshoe of smaller trees. Beaming to himself, he began to giggle with the pride that was filling through his thick head. '_This is SOOO totally easily! I am like, so smart at this hunt! Soon I'll have all of the notes and Ivan'll totally whine and be pissed that I like, won first!_'

Through that pride and haughty demeanour, he still couldn't shake an ominous feeling. Thinking about it more and more, he began to start to feel uneasy as he drew his phone from his front pocket and circled the tree, in search of a note. His mind kept dragging itself back to the figure he had seen earlier. It was just one of Alfred's stupid American cousins! There wasn't anything to it! No monsters - no ghouls or ghosts either! Gritting his teeth, Feliks took in a deep breathe in order to compose his now wild running thoughts and imagination, spotting the note that was hanging upon the dead tree.

His eyebrow twitched in irritation. "Now this; this is just totally pathetic. My dead Grandmother can like, draw better then that!" He complained to no one, him looking down to his phone. Yet across its small screen flashed the one thing he didn't want to see. "Low battery!? Like, no way!" Using expert fingers that had spent all too much time on said phone, he scrolled along through the pages he had to find where his camera was. "Don't like, die on me now! I need to have my camera! I only use facebook and twitter like, at the same time!"

In the safety of the trees, leaves began to rustle without a breeze. Slowly like a shadow, silent, unheeded, did something break from the darkness into the moon light, it drawing up to full height to loom over the prey within its grasp. There was no escape. Feliks blinked, hearing the static again. This confused him. There wasn't anything about where anyone could hide static boxes. Unless…

Feliks Lukasiewicz turned around.

He looked up.

His phone fell into the mud.

* * *

This is, what, three weeks late? Good gosh, I am so very sorry for the delay... I've been busy with life and other fanfictions that I didn't have time to write much more for this! And on holiday, my phone broke, therefore I had no script and therefore I couldn't write on holiday either :/

Goodness I feel awful for posting late...

To be absolutely honest, I thought this would turn into one of my other 'do two chapters, dump this fic' but I'm surprised by my motivation to move on! Of course, it does help when you have lovely people like you reviewing and making me motivated to type on!

Rate and Review, you wonderful people! It really does fuel my Slenderman/Hetalia juices!

And I promise next time, it won't be so late! Hopefully by next week!

Paradichloricbenzene x.


	4. Ivan Braginski

"_Ivan Braginski!"_

Ivan cheerfully wandered through the darkened forest within which his hunt for notes would take place. Gray boots were soon caked with the thick black mud that layered the floor, carefully hidden by the thin layer of leaves that burst with autumn colours. Months ago they had descended onto the floor yet for November, there were still a surprising amount of leaves still hanging onto the branches of the slender trees for dear life. For one, the Russian teen did not care. Growing up his childhood years in the harsh cold of his Motherland, the only season he truly adored was the winter now.

As he blocked out the scenery in his mind, the not-so-distant memory popped into mind. The various expressions upon the faces of his friends as his name was called out - called out for him to leave. Called out for him to venture alone within a dark, silent forest where within an hour, three others had gone missing...

Ivan Braginski wasn't scared at all.

In fact, he felt relief wash over him as his name was called out contrary to the Polish boy beforehand who he had kindly 'helped' over the fence. '_I bet he won't even find one note!_' Ivan thought to himself, a childish tone to his harsh thoughts. Throughout his mind, various friends flashed to show their expressions. Eduard, Toris and Raivis had seemed to smile with happiness. Sofia looked slightly upset and had told him good luck. Natalia...? She had to be pulled off very carefully from his leg before he was allowed to go in.

But the one face that had bothered Ivan quite a lot more was Yao's. He seemed so uninterested. He didn't even say good luck... With a pout whilst cutting through the trees, he had decided to ignore the mud paths about in favour of following slim nature trails that whatever American animals had made before this area had been sectioned off. His trained eyes looked this way and that with an intense glare that made others shudder. He hadn't a clue why they did. "I just have to find eight notes and then I will be able to leave, _da?_"

The rhetorical question was aimed at his memory of what he had to do. Being alone, even for a big guy like him, wasn't fun. Pushing away the nervous twang in his gut, he simply broadened the smile that had been plastered upon his face since the start. Soon he would be back with his friends. Soon hopefully his scary and psychotic little sister would in here whilst he would relax outside knowing that even just for half an hour, Natalia would be in a cage like she deserved. A shiver cast through his bones which no winter cold would ever hope to do, his smile faltering for the better of a second. '_I will never become one with that incestuous girl!_'

_...bbzzzt..._

Ivan stopped as he heard the sound whisper at his eyes, him looking over through the break within the trees towards a small patch of clear land. On the opposite side of this patch, there was the start of more slender trees. Yet one seemed to stand out. Illuminated faintly by the moonlight, through the darkness was the Russian finally able to tell that this was no other tree. Someone was stood there. A flash of panic caused him to wonder if his sister was stood there - like a curse plaguing him where she would appear even just from the thought of her. Yet upon further and closer inspection, he discovered that the new apparition wasn't his ghastly sister.

It was a tall figure. With the shadows blocking its face, Ivan was unable to tell whether it was male or female. It made no move towards or away from him as it seemed to gaze right towards the Russian now illuminated by the moonlight. Once again, Ivan could hear the whispers of a static sound yet now it was louder within his ears. Within his head. It didn't float about the trees like the wind nor did it stop. The sense of two eyes pressing against him began to engulf his body yet his mind began to flicker back to the task that was currently at hand. If this stranger was here, maybe he had seen the notes...?

Ivan took a step forward. From the trees and into the clearing. With purple eyes gazing directly back at the figure, the weight of doubt began to sink into him. The closer he got, the more off he began to feel about approaching. As if he had suddenly made a wrong decision - a severely wrong decision indeed. "Have you seen any notes around here?" He asked in a sweet voice, wanting the figure to help him. The figure didn't even move. Slowing to a halt just by the entrance to the trees again, he peered inside to the figure that he could barely see despite being so close.

"_Da,_ have you seen any notes around he-"

Ivan looked down at himself before smiling slightly.

"Oh... Where has my stomach gone...?"

No more.

* * *

Congratulations for my little Ivan-Chan, who receives the medal for being the first Nation to not find any notes or get relatively near to one! As well as my shortest chapter! -applauds-

Now, with a new Slender game that's come out, it has finally given me a kick up the backside that I needed to be more inspired to write for this fanfiction. The Feliks chapter took me ages to feel good enough to be posted and even then, I'm not happy with it. Also, with the new Slender game that's come out, it has given me how I am going to carry on and end this fanfiction. Trust me, it's not going to be all nation-goes-into-forest-and-meets-slendy-before-dying. It will change after a few more chapters.

Also a thanks to those still reading. I thought I would have lost you all because of the huge delay for the third chapter! D:

Also, I've noticed I've put small hints on who will be in next Nation to go in without realising it. Such as Berwald's big role in the first chapter - he goes in the next. Feliks has a go at Berwald in that chapter - he goes in the next. Feliks gloats about how he will beat Ivan - Ivan goes in next. Try to guess who'll go in next time~

Also, I would like ideas on how certain countries would react to the Slenderman. Stupid to serious ideas are highly wanted! My brain can't handre it my myself!

Rate and Review, you wonderful people! It really does fuel my Slenderman/Hetalia juices!

Paradichloricbenzene x.


	5. Gilbert Beilschmidt

A pair of eyes gazed intensely about the area, scanning every last rock and fallen leaf that lay upon the floor to the full moon and twinkling stars in the sky. The wind took a hold of nature, causing the slender and dark wood trees to dance about, the rustling of leaves and creaking of branches to accompany as music to this crude show. A sly smirk spread across his face before turning back to the group whom were staring at him through the wire fence. Arms spread wide, he gestured to the whole of the forest behind him.

"Ze trees are alive vith ze sound of mein avesome!" came the accented bellow that from years of practise had been able to carry from where he was standing even towards the back of the group far off. Gilbert's smirk changed into a grin as his two best friends, Antonio and Francis applauded the fitting moment whilst others simply rolled their eyes or face-palmed. It seemed that Lovino was attempting to do both whilst next to him and his brother, a certain German stood up. "Zat is enough! Stop fooling around und start valking Gilbert!"

Years of practise on Ludwig's end had brought him to be able to match his older brother's loud mouth. Yet the grin that was still gracing the Prussian's face never left even through the argument that had started. "VHAT?!" He shouted even louder back to his brother. "VEST, I CAN'T HEAR YOU OVER ZE SOUND OF MEIN AVESOME!" Dropping his arms, Gilbert now blocked out the long-winded reply that would come from harassing West so. He knew he'd get it when he got back yet for some reason, he didn't feel like he had to care.

"ANYVAY, SUCK IT LOSERS! I'M GOING TO VIN ZIS TRAIL VITHIN FIVE MINUTES!" And with this outburst, Gilbert giddily swanned off into the shadows of the forest as he ignored the various calls and cries out of the many annoyed teenagers that he had left in the safety of being behind the fence. With a cocky grin plastered across his face and trusty flash light in hand, he didn't have to care about the supposed monsters that would be lurking inside – HA! Children's stories that were made to scare others but not him! Gilbert was too awesome for that!

Automatically, he resigned himself to walk along the obvious dirt pathways, created by what looked like several cars that had passed by. The last four had quickly dashed into the bushes to hide – what pansies! Without even looking down, Gilbert's hand snaked into his jeans to pull out... nothing. "_Scheiße… _I forgot mein map… Must have left it vith Mattie vhen ve vere talking." Shrugging, he quickly went over in his mind what he could remember from the map. _'Well, it was a circle. And all the shit was in the middle and the forest made that circle… I'll just have to remember that so I can get outta here in no time flat!'_

An even broader grin spread across his face as his pace picked up into a light jog – apart from his brother, no one in the group worked out as much as he did. As he assumed everyone else would be walking the whole of the trip and since he could run, he was bound to be able to get every last note! Looking around as he jogged, he pointed his flashlight in every direction sanely possible when it came to looking to notes. Yet in the distance, his flashlight illuminated something before it disappearing almost instantly afterwards; not an unnoticed occurrence.

The white-haired Prussian froze in his tracks as he gazed through the trees to where the figure had been illuminated, his red eyes narrowing in suspicion. "Vhat ze fuck vas zat…" Years of avoiding girlfriends, beating up bullies, being anarchy against the school society; it had taught him to always be on his toes and take every little detail with a full cup of salt. It seemed someone else was with him in this forest. It seemed this was now becoming interesting.

That was until he remembered how two, possibly four, other teenagers were in the forest with him. That made the excited bubble burst as lazily he sauntered away from his original spot towards the 'big ass motherfucking tree' (as he had originally joked with Mattie) to assume the likeliness of a vulture, circling the impressive piece of nature. It reminded him of the redwood trees that swamped about Mattie's _actual _home back in Canada where he had been to visit a number of times.

Yet his mind, ignoring the task at hand and the fond thoughts of his shy lover, kept flagging up with how two, possibly four, other teenagers were in the woods. Again, his mind filtered through that thought to cast out Tino, Berwald and Feliks, focusing upon Ivan. That sneaky bastard had always had it out for him ever since Mattie had out flat rejected him and then started to date the awesomeness that was him. He would have to be on guard even further now. There was no telling what that secret psycho, socio; generally-fucked-in-the-head-path would do to him now that they could very easily be alone with each other at any given point in time.

Yet now was not the time to be thinking about that bastard! His hands balled into fists as he pressed his arms to each side of him so much that to another, he could be marching within the army as he forced himself to step towards the tree, his red eyes scanning every last little inch and groove. If Mr Braginski had indeed been here then he could have hidden it to spite him and- Once again Gilbert found himself mentally slapping his cheek to rid the thoughts of that drunken Russian from his mind. Ivan would have had no way of telling that he had been the next to head into this forest!

The white haired Prussian stopped, his trainers being partially covered with mud as he did so. The small whispers of a headache had begun to nag at his mind, him unable to stop himself from slowly looking over towards where he had seen a figure amongst the trees. Nothing was there. Nothing _would _be there. "….What ze fuck am I doing?" Arms crossed tightly across his chest as the white haired teen came back into reality. What was he getting so scared about? It was JUST Ivan. Sure, they were alone in a dark forest together yet that didn't mean anything bad would happen!

"Da, Gilbert~?"

A whimper escaped Gilbert's lips as he whirled around to the sound of Ivan's voice.

No one was there…

His heart was racing. His stomach was twisting. "Ivan….?" With a dry tongue did his voice crack out. "I-Ivan, is zat you?"

"Da Gilbert…."

Behind him! Again. Over his shoulder, through the corner of his eye did he look to see the figure of a Russian boy standing there. "Gilbert…."

Turning slowly to face him, his eyebrows furrowed as the Prussian in name stared at Ivan. Something was off. Something was terribly off….

"GiiiiIIIIIILLLLLLBBBEEEeeeee rrrtt…."

And from the shadows did a bloody hand reach out.

* * *

**SLENDER**

"Somezing in zere has mein bruder and mein friend! I von't let us sit here vhile zey could be in trouble!"

**IS**

"I'll hold him off! Go with the others _mon ami!_"

"NO! I won't bloody let you!"

**CHANGING**

"_Fra_... _Fratello..._?"

"ITTTAAAAAaaaaAAAAalllyyyy..."

And it starts with a gunshot.

14/11/12

* * *

I would like to issue a formal apology for how late this chapter is. For you see, this young writer has just started college! I have been so very busy with coursework (as I am taking Graphics, Music Technology and Media (no English XD)) and of had no time to write that much. But little by little I have completed this... chapter... of sorts... But do not worry! That date shall definitely hold the next chapter's post and the change within my chilling story... An update on Halloween does seem fitting but fair not - the next chapter holds a darker turn than this...

Just you wait...

Paradichloricbenzene x.


End file.
